Malfunctioned
by Kinara23
Summary: SasuHina One-shot. Hinata suddenly breaks down and Sasuke can't let her go.


**Author's Note: ** This story is inspired by Chobits and my favorite pairing SasuHina. This is a** ONE-SHOT**, I hope you like it :D Excuse, spelling and grammatical errors please!

**Pairing: **SASUHINA

**Type: **Fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Chobits. The story line is entirely mine.

* * *

"Hinata wake up" a deep voice called from across the room followed by heavy footsteps as the door to Hinata's room was opened; the buzz and hum of her interior computer being awakened by his voice command forced the robot run her systems, doing updates and even checking her own programs to make sure everything was running smoothly.

After a few more minutes Hinata sat up in her bed using her arms and elbows much like a human would, the technology in this time was vast and extremely impressive.

Sasuke waited patiently for her to finally begin to blink a few times before looking up at him with those pale, lavender tinted eyes.

Hinata was a custom made robot, everything from her hair to her curves was designed specifically for the raven's taste and even her personality card was made to fit his own personality; she was perfect in every single way.

"G-Good Morning Sasuke!" she spoke smiling warmly at him while tilting her head to the side a little which always made the raven's heart melt, watching her being so innocent and cute just made him care for her that much more.

"Good Morning Hinata, how are your systems running?" he asked her as he moved her indigo hair to one side of her neck to remove her charging cords that hooked at the base of her neck.

It didn't take a command for Hinata to understand that Sasuke wanted her to lean forward in order to remove her charging cables correctly as she replied to him.

"S-Systems are running perfectly" she said shyly as she sat up once he moved her hair back in place, she smiled warmly at Sasuke while she awaited for her next order but instead of receiving one she just watched as her owner looked at her.

Sasuke's eyes roamed from her flawlessly smooth imitated skin to her lifelike soft indigo locks down to her voluptuous body and painted lavender toe nails.

Slowly but surely a pink hue came to the girl's cheeks which made Sasuke smirk, there were times he forgot that's he was nothing more but a robot with no real emotions or human gestures.

All of her, inside and out was programmed but how can someone constantly remember something like that; when here she was blushing like a real human?

Sasuke gently ran his hand through her long hair as he sat beside her on her own bed while she moved over to make some room for him; being with the raven for four years now made her recognize certain actions and linked them to his emotion or what he wanted from her.

Things like this took time between a robot and a human to actually make them as a seamless human being despite the small hole in the back of her neck that was made to charge her batteries which needed to be charged once a week but Sasuke took exceptionally good care of Hinata by charging her every day and running dialing screens and checks on her systems to make sure she lasts longer then expected of a custom robot which was only 6 years.

"W-What would you like to do?" she asked him letting him decide what they would do today; all she was there for was to serve his need of a companion and nothing more. That was what her programs said, that is what she must do.

The raven took a few seconds to decide, ultimately deciding to go to the park like they would once a month to enjoy the scenery and get some fresh air.

The birds flew around chasing one another while singing their beautiful songs; the sky was a deep shade of blue with light fluffy clouds here and there.

The park wasn't packed but it wasn't deserted, other people were walking down the trails while others enjoyed sitting on the bench talking to one another as their robots stood behind them awaiting further orders.

Sasuke watched as Hinata gasped and smiled at the birds before looking at the small lake in the center of the park where people were able to rent boats and row out to the middle of the lake and enjoy a bit of privacy from the rest of the world.

Even though Sasuke had taken Hinata to this very park multiple times, she always admired every single living thing in the park as if it were her first.

Hinata's pale eyes reflected anything in sight but it was just something about those pale eyes that Sasuke couldn't get enough of.

It was probably his main reason why he had trouble finding a perfect wife; his idea of a perfect wife was Hinata and since he already had her. There was no point in going out to find another.

"Sasuke!" she said excitedly as she pointed to the boats smiling brightly as she looked at him. "Let's go!" she continued as she grabbed his arm gently tugging him forward.

Sasuke shook his head in disagreement since he knew what could go wrong if he did allow his precious Hinata to go out floating on some wood in the middle of water; he could lose her forever.

"No Hinata, it's dangerous" he said sternly as he grabbed Hinata's wrist gently pulling her closer to him and further from the dangerous waters.

A slight pout formed on her perfect angelic face as she tugged on his arm gently, once she was set one something there was no turning back.

Sasuke sighed shaking his head knowing she wouldn't quit until she got what she wanted and in this case it was to be put in harms way.

"Hinata you could get wet, do you have any idea what happens to you when you get wet?" he asked her as he kept his grip on her wrist not letting her tug him towards the water.

"B-but Sasuke, we never go out on the boats…" Hinata complained shyly as she looked down feeling as if she was being scolded for wanting to try something new when usually she'd be urged by her programs to continue these types of actions.

Sasuke sighed seeing how Hinata was acting, he tilted his head and looked over her head to the waters biting the inside of his cheek debating on going out there would be a good thing or not.

Obviously it wasn't, there wasn't a good thing about mixing water with electronic devices!

But…Sasuke didn't want to see Hinata sad, even if she was a programmed robot; her smile would make his day that much better.

After a few minutes he sighed shaking his head, he couldn't just make Hinata unhappy because he believes that he would make a mistake and risk her life out in open water.

Sasuke would never even consider risking her life, so if he was careful then everything would be fine. …Right?

"Fine, lets go" he told Hinata sighing as he walked making his way to the boat rental.

Hinata's face light up in excitement as she followed him, thanking him multiple times before placing a kiss on his cheek and hugging his arm as they went to pick a boat.

Sasuke let Hinata pick a wooden lavender colored boat before they both climbed inside; the raven's nerves grew more as he felt the boat slightly rock from side to side.

The light splashes of the water against the wood was a constant reminder that one false move would result in losing his beloved robot forever.

After a few moments of just sitting in the boat and taking in a deep breath to try to calm himself he felt a small timid hand gently grab his much rougher hand; he glanced up to see Hinata's worried expression.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked shyly as she tilted her head slightly to one side out of pure habit which earned a small smile from Sasuke making all his fears and nerves disappear by her simple gesture.

"No, nothing's wrong" he assured her as he grabbed the paddled and began to row out towards the middle of the lake smiling as he watched Hinata look at the water's ripples and the small sea life that swam beneath them every so often.

Once in the middle of the lake he let the paddles rest against the boat as he watched Hinata gently dip her hand into the crisp, clean, cool water.

After staying still long enough, small fish were brave enough to lightly nip at her finger tips making her giggle in response.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her; all her actions were so pure and innocent he couldn't do anything other then love every single one.

Before Sasuke had Hinata made for him, people called him cruel and distant.

He wasn't known for being full or life and constantly happy, he was in fact the polar opposite.

A permanent scowl on his face, his eyes were always dark, cold and lifeless.

Nothing made him happy and nothing made him upset, he was just a stoic young man that no one would dare to even speak to without fearing him in one form or another.

Now, he had changed for the better. Hinata never felt his cold and cruelty even if he had treated her horribly the first time he meet her; she continued to smile and show him affection he had never experienced.

It's also the reason he gave her the name he did: Hinata.

It means 'Sunshine' and that was exactly what she was to him; his own personal ray of light that he could never reject or turn away from.

His one and true reason to smile in the life he lives in; his only possession with true sentimental value that was as deep impeded in his soul.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a bright smile on her face, she was enjoying the water out on the lake which relaxed Sasuke further seeing no danger in letting her have some fun by just dipping a few fingers into the water to let the fish come by to nip at her finger tips.

Maybe he had over reacted? They had been out in the water for the past ten minutes and nothing had occurred, not even some rough waters from other paddlers.

Everything was clam and serene, as if the rest of the world had been shut down and it was only Hinata beside him. Almost as if it were a dream come true…

Suddenly a roar of a boat came over, the yelling and cheering of teenagers on the boat of their own could be heard form across the lake but instead of being like the rest of the tranquil boats out on the lake.

They were using a motorboat, it worried Sasuke but also upset him; these teenagers had no idea how careless they were being just for kicks.

A small hand found its way on Sasuke's knee turning his attention to the owner of the small hand seeing Hinata smiling warmly assuring him that everything would be fine by her simple gesture.

Sasuke took in a deep breathe before releasing it smiling at Hinata nodding, trusting her judgment and her word.

Nothing could go wrong as long as they stayed put and relaxed, they would be fine as long as Hinata wasn't being flung into the water.

Spoke too soon…

The motorboat speed right beside Sasuke, knocking the boat over in the process and making Sasuke's worst nightmares come to life.

Being made of precious circuits and various metals, his beautiful angel sunk to the bottom of the lake with many rocks and other lost treasures like old small toy boats and even a bicycle.

Both of them were submerged in the once calm waters; Sasuke opened his eyes trying to find his sunshine only to take in a mouthful of water by mistake making him have no other choice then to surface the water to breath in order to find his love.

Sasuke gasped as he reached the surface of the water looking down to find Hinata reaching for him having fear plastered on her face, quickly he wasted no time or hesitated to swim down to the bottom of the lake gathering her in his arms and using every ounce of muscle in his body to bring her to the surface and to the shore.

As soon as he felt a stable ground to stand on, he ran out the water and placed Hinata on the warm dry grass.

Breathlessly he moved her head from side to side checking to see if she had been injured or cut like any other human.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a worried and desperate tone as he glanced over the rest of her body seeing nothing out of the ordinary or a single scratch. "Run a system check on every single file, memory and all programs alike" he demanded in his worried tone.

Sasuke was so engulfed on checking if Hinata was alright that he didn't realize the crowd of people surrounding him wondering if his robot was alright since they had seen what had happened.

A few minutes later and Hinata smiled warmly at Sasuke nodding as she grabbed his hands gently.

"All systems are alright, damage was to memory storage units 1957-2094. No major memory or functions were damaged" she said earning a sigh of relief from not only Sasuke but the entire crowd surrounding them followed by cheers.

"No more lakes" he breathed as he pulled Hinata in a deep warm embrace "No more boats" he added shaking his head as he buried himself into her neck while she hummed in agreement wrapping her smaller arms around him to comfort him.

Once they returned to the safety of their home Sasuke immediately wiped Hinata down from any water, he let her wipe off the more private areas. Just because she was a robot didn't mean her personality program allowed Sasuke to see a woman's reserved areas, even if the skin was fake.

Sasuke hooked Hinata up to her charging base while he restored her damaged memory files and constantly made her recheck her own systems while he made his own scans.

It wasn't until Hinata had taken the laptop from his hands and closed it placing it on her lap before turning to Sasuke and grabbing his hands into her own smaller ones when he finally stopped running scans and checks on her programs and systems.

"all systems are running smoothly" she assured him once again for what seemed like the hundredth time; he finally nodded accepting that his angel was safe and sound as he laid his head on her lap taking in a deep breath of her light cinnamon perfume letting the scent intoxicate him and relax him.

She was safe, she wasn't hurt and that was all that mattered. His sunshine will continue to shine...

Eventually Sasuke went to his own bed with his new peace of mind, Hinata laid back for a few hours just to make sure that he was asleep before getting up and unplugging her self to walk to her own personal bathroom in her room looking at herself in the mirror for a few minutes before lifting her shirt seeing there was a chuck of skin removed from her waist line and exposed her true form.

The bottom of the lake had numerous rocks, several large pointed ones as well as a few miscellaneous lost items that had scrapped off her fake skin and exposed her wires to the hard stone. A few cables had been cut, the metal was bent and her systems truly read 'error'.

Hinata was malfunctioning, yet her personality program couldn't allow to hurt Sasuke by telling him that she was breaking down and her systems were failing to remember simple actions such as blinking that would define her as another lifeless electrical device from a robot.

The sad thing was, there was something within the pits of her circuits that she couldn't understand. A sad emotion much deeper and darker then she was first programmed with; could it be part of fear?

Fear of losing Sasuke and being shipped back to the factory from where she was made only to be taken apart and used as scrap metal for another model. All her memories, all her learned programs and gestures would be lost forever...and most importantly.

She's never see Sasuke again...instead of seeing his handsome face; she'd face her end with no hope or return. That was what was expected of an outdated or malfunctioned robot; to just accept their end and not say a word out of turn.

Extermination...the thought terrified Hinata despite the fact that she had no true emotions to feel, all she could see is the face of her beloved Sasuke return to his stoic phase and toss her aside as if she were worthless.

Defeated, the terrified robot retreated to her bed and replugged herself to continue charging with hope that maybe when she is recharged that this whole day would have been a fake memory implanted by Sasuke to test her...the thought was disturbing yet comforting to believe that maybe she wasn't broken and that she had a chance to continue living by his side.

Slowly drifting off into sleep mode, her screen continued to flash red capital letters reading 'SYSTEMS FAILING, ERROR'

The next morning Sasuke walked over to his precious Hinata, he smiled seeing her sleeping form and decided to cherish her angelic state before waking her up. Gently he walked over as if to not wake her to sit at her bedside gently watching his perfect angel sleep.

Hesitantly he reached over and cupped her face, lightly grazing his thumb over her skin before he realized that her skin felt odd beneath his rough thumb and with a worried expression he rubbed a little harder only to see her skin tear off from her face exposing her wires and metallic cheek.

Gasping, the raven stood to his feet and grabbed her arm trying to pull her up only to tear off more of her skin; panicking he tried her right forearm only to tear off more. Sasuke removed his hands from his breaking angel and stepped back in shock.

"Hinata wake up!" he demanded as he waited for her to speak; his sunshine was falling apart before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing to save her.

After a few minutes, Hinata began to sit up and looked at Sasuke smiling warmly only to have her smile fall noticing his worried expression. She could practically hear his heart pound against his chest; fear coursing through his veins and realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"G-G-G-G-Good morning Sa-Sasuke" she stuttered excessively making Sasuke's worst fears come to life.

"Hinata, check your systems now" he demanded as his anger began to rise and at the same time his anger rose Hinata winced as if she was slapped. Suddenly she noticed that he had figured out that she was malfunctioning.

"Sys-" before she could even speak Sasuke spoke once more

"The truth!" he yelled angrily making the girl look down in shame before speaking once again

"S-Systems are f-f-f-failing" she spoke with a voice that resembled a broken record that continued skipping. Loud, angry footsteps left the room only to return after a few short minutes and forcing Hinata to sit up straight before having him slap on a sticky note with the address of the manufacturer on the return slip on her chest.

"You're going back!" he yelled angrily as he stepped back watching as Hinata's jaw dropped and fear creeping its way to her face followed by her head shaking desperately as she reached for him.

"N-N-N-N-No, p-p-please!" she begged as she tried to get to her feet only to collapse at his feet.

"You lied to me! I asked you yesterday! You said you were fine! You lied!" he yelled angrily as he walked out the room calling the one company that could take away broken and malfunctioned robots; he didn't want to see her. It hurt him far more then he could even describe; watching his sunshine break and slowly die before him.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Hinata begged as she tried to desperately crawl towards him only to have the room of her door slammed in her face right as she reached the doorway.

After a few hours, Hinata was removed from his house and he sat in his couch looking out the window unsure what to do with himself now that Hinata was gone but he couldn't help but question: what did they even do with robots who broke down or were outdated?

It took Sasuke a few moments before calling his father; the owner of the company who originally made these robots in the first place, and after filling his father in on what had just happened with Hinata he asked the one question he had been dying to know.

"Father...what happens to the robots who are malfunctioned?" he asked curiously as he looked out at the star filled night sky subconsciously remembering Hinata's pale beautiful eyes as he glanced at the full moon.

"What happens to the malfunctioned robots? Well, we recycle so they are broken down for scrap metal and reused for another robot." his father replied bluntly.

Suddenly Sasuke's world came crashing down as his heart dropped, Hinata would be gone forever. Never to return to his arms for a warm embrace, Never to see her beautiful smile or hear that adorable laugh he loved so much.

She would be gone...Forever.

"Where's the nearest one?" he asked wondering where Hinata would most likely be sent to, his heart beating fast as he got to his feet running to the door grabbing his car keys and storming downstairs as his father gave him the information he desperately craved.

He couldn't lose her, not his sunshine. Sasuke speed through traffic and piled up numerous tickets for passing several red lights as he made his way to the factory. The raven was praying to whatever mighty being out there that could buy him some time before it would be too late.

Pulling up to the factory he jumped out of his car leaving the driver's side wide open as he ran inside demanding where Hinata was while confusing many of the workers watching the man in surprise.

"Where is she?!" Sasuke's voice boomed throughout the factory making every single living soul stop their work and turn their attention to Sasuke; frustrated he speed downstairs and ran towards the conveyer belts where several robots lay on their backs passing Sasuke as the conveyor continued moving, feeding them to a giant machine that resembled a guillotine as it chopped sections of the robots to make it easier to melt down.

From the corner of his eye he saw her signature indigo hair and ran towards her watching as she got closer to the guillotine with each step he took, his heart pumping and adrenaline racing through his veins watching as she drew closer to being chopped up into pieces.

Each moment felt like a century, all the noise of the loud machines fading into nothingness as he reached for Hinata watching in horror as her lifeless body was being pulled closer towards her death. The sound of a sharp blade crushing through metal echoed through his head as Hinata drew closer and closer to the machine until she was nearly directly under it.

Her indigo haired as knotted, her skin stained with oil from the conveyor and her once life filled eyes were dull and empty without a trace of her soul left to be seen.

"Hinata!" he cried out in fear as he grabbed her arm just as the guillotine began falling down nearly chopping off her feet , if it weren't for Sauske pulling her back with just enough force pull her off the conveyor and against his chest causing both of them to fall against the concrete floor.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata pulling her head close to his chest as he panted heavily, he kissed the top of her head keeping her in a tight embrace before speaking.

"Hinata...wake up" he whispered and waited; watching her as he shook slightly from fear for being too late until..

"Sasuke?" her soft angelic voice spoke as she lifted her head to meet the eyes of her love, a smile spreading across her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as she buried her face into his chest showing him her happiness as they both shared a happy, thankful laugh.

Hinata was safe...back in his arms where she belonged. Even if she was malfunctioned; she was his. Hinata was his sunshine; his sun, moon and stars. Hinata was just...

His malfunctioned robot


End file.
